Maximum Ride Shape shifter
by WhoAmI2575
Summary: Maximum Ride is sister to Percy Jackson. What happens when they're separated, Maximum Ride gets bitten by a werewolf, She gets caught my the school and is experimented on, and she meets Fang. Maximum Ride is in for alot of trouble of love, identity, and white coats
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Scar, I'm really sorry that i havent been writing stories at all for a really long time, Ive decided to to focus on this one story until i manage to finish.**

**This story is going to be about the characters of maximum ride and percy jackson. in the beginning, everyone from maximum ride is human.**

**I do not own anything_**

_"Oh, she's beautiful." The older man said while staring lovingly at his daughter. "Yes she is Poseidon dear." the older woman sighed happily at her husband.  
"gooo gooo" asked a young boy who was 1.  
"Yes Percy, her name is Maximum." the older woman cooed at the young boy._

_CRASH!_

_"Quickly honey run! The officials have found us out! take Maximum and Percy with you! keep them safe darling." the older man spoke hurriedly._

_"Wahh wahhhhh!" the babies cried in unison._

_"We arent the officials, we are merely here to take your babies from you, a gods child should be able to tolerate what we are about to put her through!" The stranger shouted._

_"How did you get here!?" the older man, the god shouted._

_"I have my ways!" the stranger cackled while signaling the werewolf experiments to keep the god down and to find the 2 babies._

_The older woman ran for her life and the safety of her children. She ran on and on and on and on until she called her pegasus to bring her back to the human world. _

_The werewolves followed using portals. They followed the older woman with her 2 children. _

_Her pegasus soon became frightened and flew straight back to the god world. _

_The older woman determined to return to the human world hoping she would be able to hide her children, she jumped off the pegasus but injured herself cause herself to leave a track that the wolf mutations could find. _

_It wasnt long until she came across a house lighted up meaning people were awake. While running, she said goodbye to both her children. She rung the doorbell and were about to put her children on the doorstep when a werewolf pushed her over knocking both of the children from her arms. Maximum landed on the doorstep where she was unseen under the shadows._

_The woman grabbed the only baby she could see and ran swiftly, she kicked the werewolf and ran until a mysterious portal opened up._

_She took the risk and jumped into it. She found herself at camp half-blood. Not knowing what to do, she ran to one of the dorms and left her child there._

_Wanting to lead the wolf mutations away from her son, she ran far, far away._

_Little did she know that drunks had spotted her baby and had picked it up and thought it would be funny to feed it to the wolves in the woods._ **(real werewolves, not mutated ones)**_ after leaving her there, nothing happened so they left disappointed and complaining._

_As the young baby god lay there crying, a female werewolf found it and took it back to the den it sheltered in. loving it at first sight, the werewolf bit it, turning it into a werewolf. The transformation had not yet begun_ **(By the way, werewolves can turn into humans)**_. All of a sudden, the lady from the house the baby was found by the lady from the lit house._

_Assuming that the werewolf was attempting to harm to baby, the lady picked the baby up swiftly and ran back into her house. From that day onwards, Maximum Ride became to adoptive daughter of Valencia, nut it didnt last long._

_6 years later, Maximum Ride was kidnapped by Jeb, the same man who attempted to steal her as a baby in the gods world._

**Max's Pov**

I was cold. So cold.

I was scared. So scared.

I was trapped. Trapped forever.

I was lonely. So alone.

i didnt know where I was, all I knew was that I had something wrong with me. A mean scientist man captured me and put big pointy things in me. I cried. I shrieked. I screamed. No one helped me.

All I knew was that I was Maximum Ride. I was 6. I was never leaving.

_(Max is 16)_

I had been kept captive at an institute called the School. It was a horrible place. Anyone who came in here was tortured by the whitecoats who worked here.

After 16 years of being experimented here and tortured, Jeb wanted me to go to a human school and gather more children for him, this happened to any other child that was here.

They would be taught all the necessities for a normal person their appropriate age so that they could go find more and seem like any other normal child.

Fortunately, they would only send the children who could actually hide their mutations, for example me. I was part werewolf part bird as in i had been bitten by a werewolf which Jeb did not yet know about, and experimented on till i had wings.

The strange thing about me as that i had powers. Godly powers. I did not know why but I was able to hide my wings by them shrinking and I was able to talk to animals, shapeshifting into them and summoning them. All kinds, even mutated animals like the mutations that Jeb had created.

No one knew about my powers because I hid it from them, thinking they would somehow take it away from me.

Later that day, Jeb had organized me to go to a normal school. I was excited to finally get out of this hell hole.

_the next day_

I walked into school nervously, wearing a black singlet shaped t-shirt with a wolf on it and ripped short jeans. I did not pick the outfit, Jeb did, wanting me to catch the attention of many boys.

I waled into school towards my locker feeling the stares on my back. I quickly stuffed my bag in m locker and made my way to anywhere where there wasn't anyone.

I still had time until the bell rang so i made my way to a grassy shady place at the back of the school that i had spotted on my way in.

I quietly sat down on the edge of the hill and sighed deeply.

I slowly stood up and shape shifted into a pure white wolf. The type that no one would ever be able to see nowadays. i was alot bigger than an average wolf because of the enhanced dna from the experiments and the werewolf bite on my neck.

I was about the similar size as Jacob when he changed into a werewolf. Hey, don't judge me, the white coats forced me to watch it because the said that any other girl should have watched this movie.

I was running as fast as lightning as i enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing through my fur.

All of a sudden out of no where, a boy dressed fully in black walked up to me. He didn't look the least bit frightened by me. He must think that I'm a real wolf, even so he should be scared.

I howled like a wolf and backed away slowly.

"Come here, I'm won't hurt you." he cooed at me. **(That's Fang by the way)**

I might as well play along.

I slowly walked towards him and sniffed his hand, it smelled strangely familiar. Hey, I still have wolf dna in me, don't judge me.

I licked his hand, signaling that I was fine with him. He scratched behind my ears while saying good girl.

"Well, what should I name you?" he asked.

"Whitey?"

I stopped smiling

"I guess not huh, how about snowy?"

I whined

"Storm?"

more whining

"hmmmmmmm, oh i know, like that boxer, Maximum!"

I jumped up and licked him. Hey, I'm part wolf, there's nothing wrong with licking someone.

The bell rang.

"Oh no, I better bring you to a safer place."

I followed him until he found a small cave I could stay in.

"bye, I'll be back at break."

I stayed in the cave until he went to class. I quickly shape shifted into a bird and flew to my locker. Until everyone was out, I opened it and grabbed my spare clothes because my others clothes got ripped when i shape shifted earlier. Maybe I'll meet the boy at break again, but I'll remember to take my clothes off first.

really, the only use of the experiment was that I could shape shift into a werewolf and have wings at the same time, although i couldn't do it with any other animals.

I quickly changed into my clothes and rushed to class. I was late but I was excused because i was new.

"Class, will you please say hello to Maximum Ride."

I skimmed the class and noticed that a seat was open next to the boy from this morning.

"Maximum, would you like to sit next to Nicholas. Nicholas, wave your hand."

He waved his hand while eying me. Just with that, I knew he was a player at first sight, a popular.

I walked towards my seat.


	2. camp half blood

**I am really excited about this story, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Max's pov**

As I walked towards my desk, i hurriedly sat down and opened my books. i glances over at Nicholas's book, he had a drawing of a large wolf, me.

he caught me staring at his picture.

hurriedly he hid it out of embarrassment.

"You probably think that its stupid huh." Nicholas whispered to me.

"I love it." I whispered back with a blank expression on my face.

**Fang's pov**

This girl, Max was different from all the other girls. As soon as she said that she loved it, I knew that. I knew that I was meant to be the player, but I was still dating Lissa and Max didn't seem like the type of girl who would fall for any handsome guy she saw.

i admit that she was super hot, but I sorta felt like i didn't want to hurt her, in anyway.

I stared at her beauty while thinking about her.

"Fang?" she whispered

"What?" I asked confused

"Oh, just that when you were staring at me for a really long time, I notices you had really long side teeth like fangs, so I thought that Nicholas was too long, and Fang was a better name." she whispered back.

i thought over it for a second and noticed i was still staring at her. I smirked. Hey, I still had to keep up my reputation as player, I just wouldn't date her then dump her. I would just treat her at friends. She could hang out with the popular group seeing as how hot she was. I think, what if something happened between Lissa and Max or what if, these questions kept on spinning in my head.

"yah, you can call me that."

**Max's pov**

I smelled something weird, it was like he was overthinking everything and was nervous about something. I actually have a strong sense of smell and sight because of my dna.

I didn't like that smell.

"Hey, don't overthinking too much and stress yourself out." I whispered to him.

He looked confused then astounded.

"How?"

"Mr Martinez, I don't think talking to Miss Ride will get your work done." The teacher said loudly.

The entire class laughed while Lissa glared at me.

Fang smirked and said, I was simply helping the lovely lady.

Everyone laughed while I was on the ground laughing hysterical.

Just then, the bell rang for our next class.

The next classes skimmed by until it was break.

I ran towards the back of the school and stripped while quickly turning into a wolf. I heard Fang calling for me in the cave, he ran out scared and worried until i ran out of the bushes in my wolf form and jumped from behind him letting my wolf instinct taking over. i licked his face as he collapsed.

"Woah girl, calm down. How about learning a few tricks?" fang asked.

I howled joyfully.

"Okay, the first one is jump, let's see how high you can jump."

Fang found a long stick and held it out with both hands.

"Jump girl. There's a treat on the other side." the treat being his leftover sandwich.

I tilted my my head as if in confusion.

He was about to emphasize the word jump when I walked over to him and pushed the stick higher with my nose.

"Ok, lets see if you can do it."

I ran and took a jumping dance when i suddenly walked under the stick and ate the sandwich.

"Hey!" he shouted amused.

He put the stick down when I suddenly saw a butterfly flying 2 feet high. My instincts took over and I jumped 2 feet high grabbing the butterfly in my mouth.

Fang looked astounded and shocked.

"2 feet high?" he shouted delighted.

I walked over to Fang and showed him the butterfly.

He scratched my ear and hugged me. I hugged him back by putting both of my paws on his back.

"hahaha, maybe I should bring you home. My mum will be shocked, surely the half-blood camp will accept you." he said

The rest of school, Fang and I ditched class and at the end of school time, his friends found us, luckily only his guy friends found us.

"Woah dude, that is one big dog. You ditched class here?" one of the boys said.

I recognized them, one was Sam and the other was Dylan, both were handsome and tan. One was a blonde while the other was a brunette.

"Uh, dude, I'm pretty sure its a wolf." Fang told them "And its a girl."

I walked over to both of them and sniffed them. They smelled liked players like Fang from the amount of girl perfume on them and they looked like populars like Fang.

I guess I should like them cause they are Fang's friends.

I licked both of their hands and I sat down and wagging my tail. Since I was already half their height sitting down, they shouldn't be any real harm.

we played for hours together, just playing tag and soccer using the trees and goals. When the boys got tired out, I jumped around in front of them and wanting to play even more.

"This wolf is really smart, maybe you should tell camp half blood about her." Dylan said

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her home with me." Fang replied

"You know, you being Hades son and all, I would've thought that they wouldn't take you in." Sam said

"Well, I'm just too good-looking for them to refuse."

They all burst out laughing, while i howled happily.

"We should send take her with us now." Sam sighed.

"I'll use my portal." Fang said while taking out a 4 round objects.

"Maximum, step on the portal" Fang told me patiently.

I barked. I stepped on the portal while they stepped on it a few seconds after me.

I saw a a forest surrounding a camp with dorms made of wood and a long path leading to a large area filled with tables and chairs. I knew there was much more judging on the amount of people there.

Awwww, it's adorable people said as they walked past me. Fang, Dylan and Sam arrived a few seconds after me. I jumped all over them and barked and howled.

I followed them to a large office with what looked like an elderly woman in it.

"hey Mrs Crawford, I brought home a wolf i found at school," Fang said

"Nicholas, how did you find it in the human world, that type of wolf is very rarely seen for they don't normally meet eye to eye with humans." mrs crawford said shocked.

"Lucky I guess. What i was trying to say was, can we keep it?" Fang said.

"why of course honey, i have never seen such a beauty, and she's white. But you will have to take responsibility with her food and care."

"Of course."

With that the threesome and I walked out of the office.

"We have to show everyone, especially angel, she would love it."Dylan exclaimed.

Fang called some people to come to his dorm that he shared with dylan and sam.

When everyone finally arrived, I was excited to meet all of them.

There were 2 boys, Iggy and Gazzy, and 2 girls, Angel and Nudge.

"You're adorable, I love you!" Angel squealed while hugging me. I licked her hair which and howled happily.

"we can blow things up then you can dig places to hide the bombs" Iggy shouted very pleased.

"We can go shopping together and i can dress you up and which dresses should i buy you, do you think ball gown or short sassy skirt, OR a ballerina costume, oh have you ever dreamed of being a ballerina, well of course you cant cause you're a wolf and you're an animal, so you can't exactly be a ballerina but" Nudge was cut off by me laying down with my paws over my eyes while howling painfully.

"Oh, sorry, i talk alot." Nudge said

I looked back at her and licked her face. Everyone laughed.

"We ca roll around in mud and become really stinky and fart at everyone." Gazzy exclaimed.

all of a sudden everyone stopped laughing and looked really scared.

a chorus of shouts sounding like HES GONNA BLOW!

"Of course I wouldn't, don't you know that Canine's have super sensitive noses, that would kill Maximum.


	3. the truth

**I'm really excited about whats about to happen, oh and i made a few grammer mistakes in each chapter. SORRY!**

* * *

**Fang's pov**

Everyone was huddled together as we watched hunger games. We were at the blood bath part of the movie, the girls were huddled together in a frightened way with whimpering faces.

The guys were trying to seem like manly men ad not girly girls that were too afraid of a little blood. Unfortunately, they failed miserably.

Max and I were lying down on the floor together seeing as Max was too big for the couch plus everyone else. As I lied down next to her, I lay down on her white belly of fluffiness. We soon fell asleep, bored of the movie.

I woke up in the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping on the couch while I was on the ground with Max? Wait, no, it was a girl. I couldn't see her properly because of the darkness but I knew it was a girl. All of a sudden, she changed back into Max.

Strange, was I just imagining it? Tired, I fell back asleep.

**Max's** pov

I woke up yawning tiredly. But instead of a yawn came out a whine. I was still in my wolf form luckily. I was stupid to think that I would be so lucky again as o stay in my wolf form all night.

Everyone was already up except for Fang who was beside me. I gently licked his face waking him up.

**Fang's pov**

"Just 5 more minutes mum" I groggily said while shooing whatever moisture was on my face.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a giant red tongue on my face.

"Max! Go away!" i shouted amused

She nudged me repeatedly, when I finally woke up fully, I patted her and went over to the couch. Max pawed my knee as she was unable to be on the couch.

"Fine, i'll take you to your cave when i go to school."

She panted happily in front of me.

**Max's pov**

I waited for what seemed like hours for Fang to get ready. finally he came out of his room and grabbed 2 portals.

"Sam, Dylan I'm going ahead." he shouted in their direction.

We both were sent to the school and he went ahead to the classrooms. I quickly changed into a human and grabbed my clothes from the day before.

As I hurried to my class, I spotted Fang in the corridor doing PDA to this red head. I was disgusted, I quickly whipped up some fake vomit from anything I could find on the floor. Let e tell you. the floor is not a clean place.

As I passed Lissa AKA the redhead. I faked about to vomit, and grabbed Lissa's purse. I made a spewing noise and quickly dumped the fake vomit into her purse.

"You didn't, THAT WAS MY NEW PURSE!" she screamed in horror.

"Sorry, the PDA was too much to handle for me." I said as if I would spew at any moment.

Fang was attempting to contain laughter. I smiled at him full of wickedness and mischievousness.

Later at break, Fang called me over to his table when he saw that I had no where to sit.

I slowly came over looking constantly at Lissa. He invited me to sit next to him which was in between Fang and Dylan.

"so I hear you're the new kid in Nick's class?" Dylan started off with.

"Actually my name seems to be Fang now." Fang said while smirking in my direction.

"Well your teeth seem to be pretty hard to notice." I retorted playfully.

"Noooo, my stunning-ness should be distracting anyone." Fang laughed back amused.

"What noooo, what looks?" I said

Lissa seemed to be getting annoyed and threw her chocolate chip cookie at me. With my quick reflexes, I quickly caught it.

"Yummy!" I said while biting into it.

Lissa was annoyed while Dylan Sam and Fang laughing hysterically, and for Fang I mean, he chuckled.

The bell rang and I was off to class.

**Fang's pov**

I know that I don't normally get along so well with people immediately except if I'm flirting with them. But there was something about her eyes that looked familiar, like I could trust her.

_It is now the end of school_

**Max's pov**

I changed just in time and hid in the cave in my wolf form once again. I thought over today's events, I think I became closer with everyone except Lissa. i may just be making friends. For the first time in my life, Jeb could no longer scare me for the experiments were done and I was fully enhanced a thousand times over.

I decided that on that day, I would show Fang my wings to him.

As he came over to the cave, I leapt out at him. He seemed especially happy that day, he hugged me and told me about how his day was like, it was interesting how he described me peticularly, funny, hot, kind, cool. I was laughing hysterically in my head.

After a while, I nudged him.

"What's wrong Max, want something?"

I slowly showed him my wings. At the end, each golden and white wings were at the full length of 3 meters long.

He was shocked and stared endlessly at my eyes. I lowered one of my wings showing that he could come on my back. Slowly he walked towards my wings. Touching them softly.

he hopped on my back as you would do to a horse. i quickly forced my wings down like the speed of light causing me to lift off the ground 5 feet in the air, i flew higher and higher.

Fang was clutching onto my hair frightfully. When I was high enough, I stopped flapping my wings and simply glided. He slowly let go of my hair and felt the wind in his face.

As soon as he was in lala land, I flew straight down. wind was rushing past my face. This was the thrill, well not really for his because he was clutching even tighter than before.

When we finally landed, he stiffly got off and kissed the ground when all of a sudden, a large storm was filling the sky and rain poured everywhere.

i smelt danger.

I stood in front of Fang protectively.

"Oh Max, you thought you could hide it from us, we always knew you were a werewolf, when we saw your dna it was easy figuring it out." Jeb shouted loudly as he walked towards me under an umbrella that one of his mutations were holding.

I growled on and on.

"Max, everything's going to be ok, its just a random creep." Fang whispered in my ear.

"I have you surrounded with my wolf mutations Max, you can never escape, I told you to gather more children for the experiments." Jeb continued.

out of no where, hundreds of mutations surrounded us. I knew, even with my enhancements, I could never escape, and I couldn't call any animals, it would be impossible for them to hear me.

My only choice was to make a gap big enough for Fang to escape. I shape shifted into a bear, knocking several mutations while the others crawled on me scratching and biting me. i roared.

I shape shifted into a bird and flew out of the dog pile while shape shifting into a tiger, knocking another several mutations unconscious.

I continued shape shifting while attempting to keep them away from Fang.

"The gap, GO FANG!" i shouted at him in my lion form. He stood their confused, then he looked like he remembered something important. He pulled out he portal and quickly threw one to me.

A mutation bumped it away from me. I was cut on my stomache by a mutation, i knew that I would no longer be able to fight back.

"Wait, who are you?" Fang shouted at me.

In response, I flashed back to my human state but quickly shape shifted into a lion once again. Before he left, I smiled with the little I had left.


End file.
